


Our fates will find us (our paths will be strange)

by Emgirl16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backstory, Child Neglect, Don't Take This Too Seriously, Episode: s04e08 Wishful Thinking, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Growing Up Together, I have no idea where this came from, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's kinda short, So I took two minor characters and made a whole one shot about them, What-If, audrey and todd are bffs, audrey is totally the sam in this pairing, mentioned Bobby - Freeform, there's minor angst because I cannot write anything without feelings aparently, todd is dean without all the repressed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emgirl16/pseuds/Emgirl16
Summary: Audrey and Todd are not only best friends, sometimes they are all they have. Before and after the Winchesters leave town, they are outcasts, just for different reasons.Years after the chaos they discover that Todd has mysteriously regained his super strength. Audrey discovers there's more to the world than they could ever imagine.They decide to walk in the footsteps of the brothers..





	Our fates will find us (our paths will be strange)

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this started when I rewatched the episode and amusingly noticed how Audrey's house had little to none decoration in it (ah the wonders of the early year's budget). Then I started thinking about a scenario where these two kids never forget there's freaking magic in the world and decide to become hunters. I may or may not write more of this universe.

Todd meets Audrey on the first day of second grade in his new town. They're seated together in the back of the classroom and he watches as the other kids edge away from her.

"I'm the weird kid." She says matter of fact and watches him for his inevitable grimace.

None comes. 

"The kids at my last school thought I was weird too." He answers her.

They sit quietly together as they dutifully practice their spelling words.

The Trio, as everyone knows the three best friends as, are the school bullies. Corey is the eldest and the leader of the pack. His lackeys are called Devon and Will. 

They single Todd out almost immediately.

Audrey invites him over after school one day. 

Her house is off the beaten path a bit, with a row of trees separating it from the view of the rest of the neighborhood. It's nice on the outside, with flowers planted in a neat row. He thinks of his mother and how she used to garden before-

_He doesn't want to think about that._

The house is different inside, colder.

There are no pictures on the wall, not a single one. Todd thinks about how his dad carefully hung each one of their pictures the day they moved in.

_("Your mom said a house without pictures wasn't a home." He told Todd, smiling faintly. "She would take nine million pictures of you every day if she could afford the film."_

_His smile dimmed and he walked into the kitchen to fetch a beer, ruffling Todd on the head as he walked by.)_

Todd shakes the memory from his mind and carefully studies the house. If he didn't know better, he wouldn't say anybody lived here, let alone a kid.

"Where's your mom and dad?" He said, overly aware of the echoes the empty house gave off.

"Dad's at work." Audrey answers nonchalantly. "I'm not sure where mom is."

He quietly follows her to her bedroom where they play until he has to go home.

When he leaves the sun is setting.

Her parents still aren't home.

Audrey begins to come over to his house every chance she can get. Every night his father dutifully drops her off at her door.

It's months before he meets her parents.

Audrey makes a wish in the restaurant because she doesn't have anything else to do.

She wishes for Teddy to come alive because she's tired of being alone. Who knew when mom and dad would come home from their vacation?

She races home and squeals when she sees Teddy, tall and moving.

Her smile dims when he burst into tears.

She knows it's not nice to steal, but she doesn't know how to make Teddy better without getting him the things he asked for. 

She doesn't know what kind of alcohol and magazines he likes, so she just grabs copies of her mom's favorite drink and a magazine she found in her dad's desk. 

She leaves a note with an apology on it.

The nice Teddy Bear Doctors promise to make Teddy better and even walk her to her neighbor’s house. 

They wave goodbye and she watches them go with a hopeful smile.

She sees Todd and tells him about the magic well and even gives him a glimpse of Teddy, who is still crying.

Todd looks at the bear with wide eyes.

"I'm gonna wish for the strength to fight back those bullies." He tells her before he walks off.

Audrey wishes him good luck and hopes he makes them cry.

"Look what we have here!" Corey calls. Devon and Will step out from behind him, cornering him in.

Yesterday, Todd would have run. 

He smiles and rips a tree from the ground.

A rage washes over him.

The man he has by the throat suddenly drops and Todd feels clear for the first time in an hour.

"What?" He mumbles and rubs his head.

The man looks at him and glances at the bullies still screaming in the flipped over car.

"I got you, kid." He grins like Todd hadn't almost just killed him.

He sees Audrey after and she shows him how Teddy was once more back to normal, with only a hole in the back of the head as evidence anything happened at all. 

"We can't forget." She tells him. "Magic is _real_."

Corey, Devon, and Will never forget the strength they saw that day, how he almost killed a man. They talk and whispers spread.

His dad says nothing when he hears and only studies him with shadowed eyes.

Todd can't quite meet his gaze and watches the silver tags hanging from his neck instead.

"I'm sorry." His father gruffly says.

"What?" He looks up in surprise.

"I'm sorry." His dad says again. "I know I've been busy with work and I haven't been able to pay you enough attention. I'm sorry I didn't notice how bad it had gotten." His dad pulls him into a hug. "I'm _sorry_."

"It's okay." He tells his dad. 

"_It's really not, kid_." His dad whispers. "If your mom were here-" He cuts himself off.

They sit there silently for a moment.

"If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do_._" His dad says finally.

Todd is quiet when he feels a bit of wetness drop onto his forehead. 

Finally, his dad lets him go and wipes any remaining tears from his eyes.

"It's about time I taught you to throw a punch." He grins wide, in a way Todd hasn't seen in a while.

Todd smiles back and follows him into the backyard.

Todd and Audrey go into high school outcasts, but by then they've made their peace with it.

"We should join a club or something." Audrey tells him one day, as they eat their lunch on a bench outside.

"We should just start one." Todd laughs.

"'The Freak Circus'" Audrey grins and spreads her hands wide in the air. "We could gather enough weirdos and travel across the country selling tickets."

Todd is an outcast because rumors persist of a kid who flipped a car and almost killed a man. 

Audrey is an outcast for different reasons.

For one, she is crazy smart. Her name remains at the top of every academic list and for some reason being smart isn't very cool.

For two, she isn't “nice” like the other girls. _(Todd sees their pretty smiles and forced politeness and how the teachers look the other way as boys harass them and he feels a terrible sadness inside.)_

Audrey was all sharp wit and cold eyes. Those things are what helped her see all your insecurities and how she knew every dirty little secret. She could ruin a life or reputation in an instant. 

Not that she would, she was very strict about using her "powers" for good. But people were wary of anyone who could see past their carefully arranged masks.

The last thing was what really sealed the deal in her social defeat.

Audrey was obsessed with the occult. 

Not in the normal "omg Edward is so hot" or even the semi-normal Wiccan/spiritual thing some girls got into. Audrey loved the folklore, loved the histories behind it.

It's what leads her to the Winchester books.

She devours them like crazy and then she gets to a chapter where a little girl wishes her Teddy bear to life.

"Oh. My. God." Audrey whispers, wide-eyed. She texts Todd immediately.

He reads them and he can't believe his eyes.

"If this part is real, then that means..." He meets her eyes and the whole world is forever changed.

They finish the entire published series, making careful notes in a leather-bound book Audrey buys at the drugstore.

When they are 16, Todd gets a car and Audrey's parents get divorced.

"What happened?" Todd asks, though he knows there is a long list of reasons.

"Mom ran off to California." Audrey answers, shrugging.

She looks unbothered and Todd supposes it's hard to mourn for a stranger.

Todd's car is a "classic" which means it once was beautiful and now is rusted and beat up.

"We'll fix it up together and it'll be beautiful." Todd's dad grins. "We have a whole summer to get it up and running."

"Audrey's gonna want to help." Todd replies with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure how'd we get it done without her." His dad cheerfully agrees.

Todd's shoulders relax with the knowledge Audrey will have an excuse to leave her empty house.

_(His dad is right; the car is beautiful after two and a half months of dedication.)_

Here's how Todd discovers he's not quite normal again: a new boy comes to school and sets his eyes on Audrey.

Audrey is not interested and tells him so. The boy doesn't seem to care. The boy grabs her arm and grips it hard enough for her to let out a noise of distress.

Todd is across the room in an instant with the boy pinned against the wall.

"_Don't. Ever. Touch. Her. Again._" He growls.

_"I'm sorry!"_ The boy yells. _"I won't, I won't!"_

Todd punches the wall beside the boy’s face and watches how it crumbles easily beneath his hand.

He drops the boy and walks out to his car.

Audrey follows, after kicking the boy in the dick.

Their 18 birthday approaches like a storm in a distance.

An unspoken promise has settled between them, a promise to dive into the world they accidentally stumbled into.

Todd's dad watches his restlessness with knowing eyes.

Audrey turns 18 the day after graduation. She finds her way to Todd's house with a duffle bag and a personal bank account full of cash.

Todd meets her at the door with a matching bag at his feet.

His dad slips a Colt .45 into each of their hands before they go, trusting them to remember their lessons.

"I don't know what you two are about to get into, but I can see it's gonna be a heap of trouble." He sighs. "Just don't come back here in a body bag."

They nod and each of them give him a tight hug.

"Come see me sometimes." He tells them. "And call me, for Christ's sake."

They leave their town behind without a glance backward. 

They feel the call of destiny in their bones.

"Where to?" Todd asks as he turns onto the highway.

Audrey surprises him by pulling out a road atlas. Todd didn't know they still made those.

"According to my research, it's a little place in South Dakota."

Todd nods and turns on the radio.

Creedence Clearwater plays as they go down a road there's no turning back from.


End file.
